Baxter Stockman (2003)
Diese Seite behandelt den körperlichen Zustand des Charakters Baxter Stockman in der 2003 Zeichentrickserie. Für die Darstellung des Charakters selbst, siehe Baxter Stockman. Im Verlauf der 2003 Zeichentrickserie unterläuft Baxter Stockman verschiedene, zum großen Teil sehr radikale körperliche Veränderungen. Körperlicher Zustand thumb|Stockmans GehirnAls Folge von einer Reihe von drastischen Bestrafungen durch Hun wurde Stockmans Körper nach und nach zunächst auf seinen Kopf, später auf sein Gehirn, den oberen Teil seines Wirbelsäulenstamms und sein rechtes Auge reduziert, welches von dem Punkt an in einem Lebenserhaltungstank aufbewahrt wurde. Der Behälter wurde mit einem Mikrophon versehen, welches direkt an Stockmans Nervensystem angeschlossen war und es ihm erlaubte, verbal mit seiner Umgebung zu kommunizieren. Um Stockman zur Zusammenarbeit zu "überreden", konnte der Behälter mittels einer Fernbedienung unter Strom gesetzt werden. Beizeiten wurde der Tank auch mit Roboterarmen und -beinen ausgestattet, damit Stockman seine Arbeit fortführen konnte, und einem Hologrammprojektor, welcher ein Abbild von Stockmans Kopf und Gesichtsausdrücken projizieren konnte (ein Feature, welches einige spätere Exoskelette, die Stockman benutzte, ebenfalls besaßen). thumb|left|200px|Stockmans fehlgegangenes Klonexperiment Es gelang Stockman bei einer Gelegenheit zwar, sein Bewußtsein in einen neuen geklonten Körper zu versetzen, der durch ähnliche biogenetische Verfahren wie bei Agent Bishop auf übermenschliche Werte gesteigerte Muskelkraft und Widerstandsfähigkeit besaß. Doch in seiner Ungeduld machte Stockman fatale Fehler, die dazu führten, dass sein neuer Körper bei lebendigem Leibe zu verfallen begann. Stockman wurde im Anschluß von Bishops Leuten geborgen und sein Bewußtsein wieder in sein altes Gehirn zurückversetzt. thumb|Stockman im Jahre 2105Durch einen Unfall im Jahre 2055 wurde Stockman in seinem Labor verschüttet, blieb aber noch am Leben und konnte sich schließlich wieder befreien. In den nächsten 50 Jahren, die Stockman verbracht hatte, um seine Rache an Präsident Bishop zu planen, verband er seine Gehirnmasse künstlich mit außerirdischer DNA und beweglichen Tentakeln, die ihm mehr Mobilität verliehen. Diese Modifikationen ermöglichten es ihm auch, ohne ein Lebenserhaltungssystem und ohne Roboterkörper auszukommen und sein Gehirn vor Altersverfall zu schützen. (als Kopf) *"Geheime Herkunft", Teile 1 und 2 und "Shredders Abgang" ("Secret Origins, Parts 1-3") *"Das Ding aus der Kanalisation" (als Gehirn) *"Der Doppelgänger", Teil 1 und Teil 2 ("Rogue in the House, Parts 1 & 2") *"New Blood" *"Same As It Never Was" *"Head of State" (im Klonkörper) *"Insane in the Membrane" Verwendete Exoskelette 'Erstes Exoskelett' Aus Rachsucht entschied Baxter Stockman sich sowohl an den Turtles als auch am Shredder zu rächen. Hauptgrund dieses Rachetriebs waren einerseits die etlichen Niederlagen gegen die Turtles und andererseits die daraus resultierenden Verstümmelungen, welche vom Shredder zur Bestrafung Stockmans angeordnet wurden. Um seine Rache praktisch umzusetzen, verwandelte Stockman sich in einen Cyborg. Stockmans erstes Exoskelett verfügte über vier Arme, von denen jeder eine andere Funktion erfüllte (eine Laser-Minigun, Raketenwerfer etc.) und mit einer eigenen Energiequelle versehen war. Des Weiteren wurde Stockmans Kopf von einer Art Glasskuppel ud einem Regenerationssystem (selbstheilende Polymerisation) geschützt. Um dem Exoskelett noch mehr Mobilität zu verleihen, war es noch zusätzlich mit einem Flugsystem ausgestattet. *"Die Rückkehr", Teile 1 und 2 ("Return to New York, Parts 1 & 2") 'Spinnen-Exoskelett' Für die Infiltrierung des T.C.R.I.-Gebäudes wurde Stockmans Kopf in einen Spinnenkörper gesetzt, welches mit Greifern und diversen Sabotagewerkzeugen ausgestattet war und an Wänden und Decken entlanglaufen konnte. Als Offensivbewaffnung war ein Zwillings-Elektroblaster eingebaut, nebst einem stimmkontrollierten Schaltkreis, der Stockman mit Elektroshocks peinigte, sollte er sich einem Kommando widersetzen. *"Geheime Herkunft", Teile 1 und 2 und "Shredders Abgang" ("Secret Origins, Parts 1-3") 'Utrom-Exoskelett' Bei der ersten Begegnung zwischen den Turtles und Leatherhead benutzte Stockman ein geborgenes Utrom-Exoskelett, welches in der Bauchsektion, wo ein Utrom-Pilot gesessen hatte, nun eine Halterung für Stockmans Lebenserhaltungstank eingesetzt hatte. *"Das Ding aus der Kanalisation" ("What a Croc!") ''City at War''-Exoskelett Bei seinem Überlauf zu den Mafiaclans von New York während der City at War-Storyline benutzte Stockman ein Exoskelett, welches mit einer um 360° drehbaren Halterung für seinen Kopf versehen war und die bislang am menschlichsten erscheinende Variante war. *"Zwischen den Fronten", Teile 1, 2 und 3 ("City at War, Parts 1-3") 'Dr. Chaplins Exoskelett' Um seinem inzwischen bis zum Hirn hinab verstümmelten Idol zu helfen, versah Dr. Chaplin Stockman mit einem selbstkonstruierten Roboterkörper mit kräftigeren Armen und Beinen und einem Gesichtsprojektor. Es wurden auch spezielle elektronische Steuergeräte in den Anzug eingebaut, welche Stockman bei seinen Versuchen, am Shredder Rache zu nehmen, sehr zugute kamen. *"Mission of Gravity" *"Hun on the Run" *"Exodus", Teile 1 und 2 *"Dragon's Brew" 'Zweites Spinnen-Exoskelett' Nach seinem Überlauf zur Earth Protection Force entwickelte Baxter Stockman Dr. Chaplins Exoskelett weiter. Anstelle von zwei Roboterbeinen verfügt er über vier Laufgliedmaßen, und neben den zwei Hauptarmen über mehrere dünnere Hilfsarme. *"Aliens Among Us" *"Outbreak" *"Insane in the Membrane" 'EPF-Exoskelett' Nach dem physischen Tod seines neuen Körpers in der Folge "Insane in the Membrane" wurde Stockman mit einem neuen Exoskelett ausgestattet, welches sein Gehirn in einer im Kopf gelegenen Hirnschale aufbewahrte. Um sich in der Öffentlichkeit bewegen zu können, konnte Stockman mithilfe eines eingebauten Hologrammprojektors ein Abbild seines ursprünglichen Körpers über das Skelett projizieren, auch wenn das abgestrahlte Licht und die durchscheinende Natur der Projektion diese Verkleidung nur auf größere Entfernung und bei Tag am wirksamsten machte. *"Adventures in Turtle Sitting" *"Good Genes", Teile 1 und 2 *"Membership Drive" *"Enter the Dragons - Part 1" 'Panzer-Anzug' Für den Angriff auf den Palast des Tengu Shredders wurde Stockmans Gehirn in einen Roboterkörper gesetzt, welcher auf Raupenketten lief und mit diversen Waffensystemen, wie Laser und Raketenwerfer, ausgestattet war. *"Enter the Dragons", Teile 1 und 2 ''Back to the Sewer''-Exoskelett In der Back to the Sewer-Staffel erschien Stockman wiederum in einem Exoskelett ähnlich seinem City at War-Design. Die Nachbildung seines menschlichen Gesichts ist eine Maske für seine Hirnschale, die sich in Notfällen vom Körper ablösen und auf Spinnenbeinen fortbewegen kann. *"Hacking Stockman" *"Mayhem from Mutant Island" Foto-Galerie Stockman 03 x1.jpg|Stockman mit fortgeschrittenen Verstümmelungen Stockman03 Exosuit.jpg|Erstes Exoskelett Baxter Stockman 2003 Spider.png|Spinnen-Exoskelett TMNT 2003 S2 E12 (3).jpg|Utrom-Exoskelett TMNT Baxter 2a.jpg|''City at War''-Körper Baxter's_brains_in_a_tube.jpg|Stockmans Gehirn im Lebenserhaltungstank I 03_stockmans_braintube.jpg|Stockmans Gehirn im Lebenserhaltungstank II 03_stockmans_exobody.jpg|Dr. Chaplins Exoskelett 03_stockmans_spider-exobody.jpg|Zweites Spinnen-Exoskelett TMNT03 Baxter_skelogram.jpg|EPF-Exoskelett TMNT Stockman Tank.jpg|Panzer-Anzug TMNT Baxter 7.jpg|''Back to the Sewers''-Exoskelett Siehe auch *Baxter Stockman *Stockmans Exoanzüge *Utrom Shredder *Hun *Agent Bishop *Earth Protection Force en:Baxter_Stockman_(2003_TV_series) Kategorie:Chaplin's Erfindungen Kategorie:Stockman's Erfindungen Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Gegenstände Kategorie:Cyborgs Kategorie:Klone Kategorie:Erfindungen Kategorie:Exoskelette